A New Era in Berk
by Sayra
Summary: A new era has come to Berk. Astrid and Hiccup are the favorite couple of the entire island, but a new character will mess with the relationship. What will be the passion of Hiccup and Astrid? Will it survive? Ashley, a childhood friend of the two, will play an important role in this adventure. Stay to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am not new in these things of fanfiction, but I'm new to translate into English one of my stories. I know it may contain some stupid mistakes and other serious, but I count on your great help, since my native language is Portuguese of Portugal.**

**I have published several stories here, but they are all in my official language, Portuguese and like most read English, I decided to do mine in a language that everyone could understand.**

**I hope you understand the errors and to support me in this new adventure!**

* * *

**The names described here in my story are different. In my country some names fled the original, but does not change much :D**

**I'll tell you the names.**

**Hiccup Astrid**

**Desdentado - Toothless**

**Perna de Peixe - Fishlegs**

**Escarreta - Snotlout**

**Bruto - Tuffnut**

**Brutal - Ruffnut**

**Bocarra - Gobber Estoico - Stoick**

**First are in Portuguese and the other the original in English. If I fool me, you know where to check later.**

* * *

For generations, Berg, the biggest victorious island of Vikings, was a local of battle between men and Dragons.  
The peace in that place was far from realization, until one day. Hiccup, the son of the great chief, took a night fury and the fear by these wonderful creatures, became the largest friendship that could ever exist in that place.  
Five years have passed since the great change on the island and now, dragons were the best company of those Vikings.

"You can only be kidding, Hiccup!" A voice sweated the large academy very angry.

"No" Hiccup replied, dryly.

"I perfectly understand that when, you were a seventheen years old kid, these ideas could have been great but i never expect that you come out with them in age of 22" Snapped the same voice.

"Look, if you don't want, you can turn around and helping my father with weddings and naming the children of the villagers. After all, you're very good at it, you know?" It was the last straw . A Slap was heard and a gate was slammed.

"You was harsh, Hiccup!" Muttered the Fishlegs.

"Lately, we do nothing but argue." Replied Hiccup sighing.

His green eyes were focused on adjusting the cell of Toothless that seem not so happy with the sudden discussions that Hiccup was having.

"You love her!" said Fishlegs, dryly.

"Nonsense" Hiccup shook his head. "You know who I like, don't you?"

"Are you sure about that? I can not be so smart but I'm very good at observing." Fishlegs turned his back and kissed Slowpoke on the snout."Hiccup, we all know that you and Astrid could come to have a possible relationship, but the reality is different."

Hiccup sighed. Astrid, oh yes, Astrid, the great love of his life, but this love came to fade with time. The workouts, the Academy, the tasks of an alleged head over everything that could appear along the way, drifted in Astrid and the relationship comes to a deep sense. Hiccup Sighed again. Never thought that could get so many problems with the girls. How his loved to go back in time, after defeating the great dragon.

Hiccup returned their jobs, pushing the thought for the things that his had to teach to their friends.

* * *

See u next time! It's will be soon :)

I hope u guys liked! ^^

**PS - I'm looking for someone that can correct my English. Because, i now my story have some issues because the translation from portuguese to english is very harsh in the contexto, and if someone wanted to help, will be pleasure! Gave me a message if you are interested! Thank u ^^**

**PS - Para quem é português, quem for óptimo em traduções para o inglês, se me poderem dar uma ajuda a traduzir está minha história, seria maravilhoso. Muito obrigado. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! :D**

**I hope u liked the firts chapter and i hope you guys like this one! :D**

* * *

Ashley knew that Hiccup was a hard head. Even in Kid, his wanted to do things in his way and neither she or even Astrid could make him change his mind.

"I swear I'll beat Hiccup"

Ashley came near the great hall and opened the door. Inside, was Stoic and Gotter, poring over the large round table near the fireplace. They discussed any topic.

"Hello!" Ashley said, coming in and closing the door behind her.

"Oh, good morning, Ash!" Stoic greeted her with a smile. "You came to help me today?"

"Exactly." Aslhey replied, dryly. She sat in a chair and propped his elbows on the table.

"You do not seem very happy, dear Ash." Gotter said, worried.

"Oh, but it has a reasonable explanation, my dear Gotter and I swear to Thor, the sacred god, that when I have chance I will kill Hiccup." with her fist, she knocked on the wooden strongly.

"Here we go." Stoic rolled his eyes. "What did my son do this time?"

"The age can pass through him but the head remains as a kid of 17 years old." Ashley snorted. "I'm tired of their mannerisms, Stoic. I'm not a dog in his charge and I guaranted that if you do not warn him, I will broke his nose"

"Jeez, girl! So much anger." Gotter said, rubbing his chin with his hand-hook.

Ashley sighed deeply. She could no longer stand the hateful mouths of Hiccup. In the beginning it was still tolerable but after that, became disrespectful and abusive.

"I'll have a talk with my son." declaimed Stoic, stroking his beard.

"It will be a waste of time. In any case, I'm here to do my duty and not to remind me of Hiccup."

"Oh it's true!" Stoic turned to the papers that his had in front of him and grabbed one giving to Ashley. "It would be a great help if you started for making this wedding." She handed him a paper. "There are all the things you'll need for the organization.

Ashley spent her eyes and saw the papers with boatloads of tasks. That's was many, but she could do it.

"When is it?" She asked

"In three days from now." Stoic replied "I think that is enough in order to get all things. then you can also ask your friends to help you if it was necessary."

"No thanks!" She replied, dryly. "I don't want Hiccup to interfere with my stuffs, neither the others." she stood up, wrapping the paper and store them in their trouser pocket. "If you don't need me anymore, I'm leaving." She get to the door and left.

[To be continued...]

* * *

If u liked, please let me know! :)

Sayra :*


End file.
